Daisy's Powers
This is a list of Daisy's powers and abilities used throughout her appearances Super Mario Land Although Daisy has not been seen using these power ups, they can be found throughout various levels in Super Mario Land. Mushroom The Mushroom returns from previous Super Mario games and it also has the same effect as before. It makes Mario bigger and allows him to take damage from an enemy once without dying. It'll also allow him to break blocks if he hits them from below. Superball Flower The Superball Flower is an item exclusive to Super Mario Land. This item has no visual transformation for Mario and it gives him the ability to throw superballs at enemies. Unlike the Fire Flower, the balls from the Superball Flower can also be used to collect coins. Invincibility Star The Invincibility Star also returns from previous games and makes Mario invincible for a short period of time. The invincibility theme in Super Mario Land is https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Can-can%7Ccan-can. Heart The Heart works the same as the 1-Up Mushroom from previous games. It gives Mario one extra life if he picks one up. The developers chose a heart instead of a 1-Up Mushroom, because else the difference between a 1-Up mushroom and a Super Mushroom wouldn't be visible on the colourless Game Boy screen. Mario Party In Mario Party 3, Daisy was shown to have a considerable amount of strength, as she was capable of sending Bowser flying with the flick of a wrist. In Mario Party: Star Rush, Daisy, like the other characters, shared her ability, which was for her to "Cause flower buds to bloom". She shares this ability with Peach and Toadette. She also has her own dice block, the Friendly Dice Block, this dice block would get a 3, 4, 5 or a number equal to the amount of allies you have in your party at that moment. These games have also shown Daisy to be skillful with weapons and items such as giant hammers. Mario Kart In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Daisy's and Peach's special Item is called the Heart. when activating the Heart item, a circle of hearts will rotate around the car. When a opponent's item approaches Peach or Daisy with the hearts around the car, the hearts will absorb the item, the item will go to Peach or Daisy's hand, then they are able to use that item again. The Heart will disappear after absorbing 2 items. Mario Tennis Wonder Flower Wonder Flower is Daisy's Offensive Power Shot in Mario Power Tennis. It causes the ball to fly at normal speed and knocks opponents back about an eighth of the court. The petals that grow around the tennis racket may be orange, blue or pink. If the petals are orange, Daisy will preform a topspin shot, if the petals are blue, Daisy will preform a slice shot and if the petals are pink Daisy will preform a flat shot. Flowerbed Return Flowerbed Return is Daisy's Defensive Power Shot in Mario Power Tennis. Daisy summons a bed of flowers leading to the location of the tennis ball, Daisy leaps over the flower bed and hits the ball, returning it to the other side at average speed. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Flower Shot Flower Shot is Daisy's Special Shot in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, it is performed by tapping out a triangle twice. Daisy begins by dribbling the ball in a triangle while a small field of flowers grows at her feet. She then spins in the air and casts the ball into the hoop, If Daisy is touched while performing this move, they will lose some of they're coins. Mario Sports Mix Daisy's central abilities are her flower-oriented abilities, through which she can make gardens complete with fences and cover her hands in flowers in a similar manner to pompoms to block and attack projectiles. Mario Strikers Torpedo Strike in Super Mario Strikers, Daisy's Super Strike is the Torpedo Strike. She will kick it high in the air and proceed to shoot it dizzying the goal keeper. Crystal Smash! The Crystal Smash or Crystal Ring is Daisy's Super Ability in Mario Strikers Charged. Daisy punches the ground summoning a ring of sharp orange crystals which surround her for a few seconds. Any player who touches the crystals will be knocked back, while any player inside the zone will be dazed for a few seconds. Crystallized Daisy When Daisy performs her Mega Strike, she jumps high into the air with the ball, she then clenches her fist, summoning crystals into it. She then punches the ball towards the goal emitting shining crystals throughout the Mega Strike. Mario Baseball Flower Ball Flower Ball is the name of Daisy's special Ball in Mario Superstar Baseball. Daisy throws the ball with many flowers scattered on it. This is meant to disguise the ball and confuse the batter. This is an attempt to confuse the players on the field. The Flower Ball returns in Mario Super Sluggers as Daisy's Star Pitch. If the batter hits the ball while it is under the flower affects, it will fly at a high angle and usually won't go very far, making it very likely for the batter to get an out. A player can counter by using a Star Swing. Daisy's Star Swing has her bat sprout a flower on the end. When she connects with the ball it pops onto the outfield and a flower garden will grow. The fielders will have to wait until the ball lands in order to retrieve it. Fielders who can levitate such as Boo can still catch the ball however. Daisy Star Pitch.gif Star Swing.gif Mario & Sonic series Since Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, characters have Special Abilities. Daisy's Special Ability is called Flower Trampoline. Daisy will jump on a giant flower, that will launch her Trivia ☀ Daisy can also punch, kick and ground pound as seen in the Mario Party series. Category:Games Category:Sports games Category:Mario Strikers Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games